That Butler, Truthful
by Poetic Athena
Summary: SebaCiel oneshot. Very fluffy. YAOI. Ciel is upset and Sebastian, being one hell of a butler, calms him down.


**AN: Hello! This is my first SebaCiel fic, ****That Butler, Truthful****. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. I wish.**

* * *

Ciel's POV ~

"Young master." Ciel Phantomhive heard the voice of his butler echo down the hall. He knew he was supposed to be working, but for once the young earl didn't care. He continued to head for the garden.

"Youth master, the contract with the Indian branch of the Funtom company needs overseeing." Sebastian said.

"I'll do it later." The child growled, and continued, desperately hoping to avoid the demon. Sebastian was right behind him now.

"My lord-" the butler began, but was cut off when the young boy began to run. The presence of his servant was simply too much.

* * *

~ Sebastian's POV ~

"My lord-" Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive Manor's head butler was stopped dead when his master started to run for the garden. However, being simply one hell of a butler, he was soon dashing after the child, as it was his duty to provide anything and everything for his master.

The boy reached the doors and was soon running through the garden, but Sebastian was too quick. He grabbed his master's shoulder, turning him around. Ciel's visible eye glared at the demon, but Sebastian stood firm.

"Master, is something the matter?" He asked the child.

"It is no business of yours, demon."

"My lord," Sebastian said, swooping the child into his arms and then setting him down on a bench, "I am your butler, and therefore, anything that may be troubling you is most definitely my business."

After a long moment of angry silence, Ciel lowered his cerulean gaze to the floor.

"Fine," the earl said, "Sebastian, you are my butler. You are bound by our contract to do my will and you are not to lie to me. Tell me, why are you here?"

The butler was taken aback by the child's sudden question.

"Why am I here, my lord? I am here because my master is upset, and I must do all I can to calm him."

"No. Why are you here, Sebastian? Working as my butler, for three years. There must be easier meals out there, where you wouldn't have to be ordered around. Out of all the people who you could have contracted, why in hell did you choose _me?_"

Sebastian blinked, his deep crimson eyes full of confusion at the boy's anger. The butler knelt, and gently untied the eyepatch, revealing the deep fuchsia of Ciel's contracted eye.

"I chose you because I could see the purity in your soul. I could tell even then that you were an unusal sort of prey- one I would not find again. So I contracted you, ready to starve as long as I had to, for your soul was that delicious. Since then, contrary to what you may believe, master, my time as your butler has not been unpleasant."

The child glared, and Sebastian could tell he didn't believe him.

"You're a demon, Sebastian! How could spending years being ordered around by a brat like me not be unpleasant? Why do you keep saying things that make it seem like- Like you could-"

Ciel was sobbing now, and Sebastian looked at the anguished child with an emotion that any respectable demon should not be able to feel. He pulled the boy closer and looked into his eyes, the proof that they were bound forever.

"Like I could what, young master?" The demon asked, and then whispered, "Like I could care about you?"

"Yes!" The boy yelled. "Like you could feel anything towards your prey! Like you might even... Like you might even love me." He whispered, trying to turn away from his butler but stopping when the older man rested his hand on his cheek.

"Ciel," the butler began, confusing the child by using his name, "While your soul is still delicious, you have become much more than a meal to me. Feelings like love are something demons are not supposed to feel, but such are my emotions towards you, young master."

"You mean... You love me, Sebastian?" The child asked, his voice wobbling with the hated emotion of hope.

"With my entire being." His butler responded, and pulled the small boy against his chest.

* * *

~Ciel's POV~

When his servant's arms wrapped around him, Ciel buried his face in his chest and sobbed. After a moment he looked up and was surprised when Sebastian's lips met his forehead in a chaste promise of love. He returned the promise to his butler, this time on the lips, and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Sebastian."


End file.
